Elementals
Elementals are the mortal representations of the Elemental Spirits. Realizing that the Spirits were on the path to complete destruction of the entire world, Ana imprisoned them all, and manifested their powers into select people to keep balance and harmony in a much less violent way. Becoming an Elemental Though there are a couple ways of becoming an elemental, being ''born ''an elemental isn't thoroughly explained. For example, Lucifer and Michael Deitus were born with their powers, while Taylor Verro and James Price achieved their powers through a traumatic experience, and killing the previous elemental, respectively. As stated above, ''becoming ''an Elemental can be done in two different ways. It is never explained if those who become an Elemental through a traumatic experience were born an Elemental and the power was simply dormant, or if by chance, through said trauma they were chosen to be the new entity of the ancient Spirit. The second way to become an Elemental is to kill one. This can only be truly done by destroying their heart. When you kill an Elemental, their power (and sometimes conscience, for example Lucifer and Vries), is transferred into you. However, when one Elemental kills another, the power is then freed, and roams the world until it finds the next host. Elementals, in the case of being Human, can and will still succumb to age, albeit they are much longer lived than a normal Human. After they pass away, the power is then released to find another. Strengths First and foremost, Elementals are one with their Element. They can create it, control it, command it, and even become it. The power of an Elemental can be broken down into two ways. Offense, and Defense. Offensively, Elementals can use their command and control over their respective Element to unleash devastating powers. Elementals in the story are among the most powerful characters, for one who has mastered their power is a truly a divine being, potentially reaching Demigod levels. Naturally, some Elements are far more destructive than others, and some have superiority over others with the natural elemental order. Defensively, an Elemental has the potential to be nigh invincible. Being able to turn into their respective Element allows them to bypass physical harm in almost all cases. However, this takes an immense amount of time and training to perfect, but once reached to perfection, almost virtually nothing can put an Elemental down for long. Weaknesses If an Elemental has not yet fully mastered becoming their Element in defense to bypass physical harm, they can still be fully harmed and then swiftly slain by destroying the heart. An Elemental can be defeated by another who's Element trumps their own. For example, Water defeats Fire, which defeats Ice, and so on. When first introduced, the only way to permanently defeat (kill) an Elemental was to destroy their heart. However, as the story progressed, a small number of other methods have been revealed. The Meteor Blade Elementals are bound to the elements of the world. And so, something from beyond the world is utterly fatal to them. The prime example of this is the Meteor Blade. From unknown origin or real purpose, Lilith said that the only reason the blade was ever made was for the sole purpose of killing Elementals. Forged from minerals found within a meteor that fell to the world ages passed, it is incapable of harming a normal person, being dull to the touch. However, Lilith stated that a mere poke would be enough to completely destroy a weaker Elemental, and she warned to not let anyone of them so much as touch it. It seems that any mineral from said meteor is lethal to Elementals; Taylor Verro who at the time was considered the weakest Elemental, was instantly and entirely vaporized the second he touched a meteor fragment. Said fragment was enough to make Lilith flee in terror, a first in the story. It shoud be noted however, that Lilith is the only Elemental to survive direct impalement with the blade. She claims it banished her from the mortal plane for a lengthy amount of time. Crimson Snow Although no other demonstration has been seen, it can be safely said no other proof is needed. Crimson Snow slew Fendrania, a Firstborn, with a single slash. Elemental Lines So far, only two Elemental powers have been discovered to actually be hereditary, and the power is passed down from generation to generation. The line of Fire, has always been in the Verro bloodline, while the line of Earth has always been in the Sarai royal family. The line of Light has always been female, and the line of Venom has always been assassins. Current Elementals Taylor Verro Taylor is the current Elemental of Fire Lucifer Deitus Lucifer is the current Elemental of Ice James Price Price is the current Elemental of Earth Michael Deitus Michael is the current Elemental of Lightning Aqani Mar Aqani is the current Elemental of Water Lilith Lillith is the current, and will forever be the ''only ''Elemental of Shadow Nila Solari Nila is the current Elemental of Venom Gaius Gaius is the current Elemental of Nature Robert Merras Robert is the current Elemental of Wind Stephanie Arlen Stephanie is the current Elemental of Light Previous Elementals The Firstborn The Firstborn were the first ever humanoid incarnations of the Elemental Spirits, and are considered the true masters of their Element Ronin Blaze The Firstborn of Fire Fendrania The Firstborn of Ice Analia Del Sol The Firstborn of Light Terrion Stone The Firstborn of Earth Lilith The Firstborn of Shadow Kristine Toxi The Firstborn of Venom Unknown Firstborns The Firstborns of Water, Wind, Nature, and Lightning are yet to be named in the Story Previous Elementals Alexander Vries Was briefly the Elemental of Ice after killing Lucifer, and was also briefly the Elemental of Venom after the first death of Nila Azina Aniza Azina was the last Elemental of Light, she was slain by Jericho Sarai Pharaoh The late Pharaoh of the Sarai Empire was the last Elemental of Earth, he was slain by Price Archerios Cloudsmith Was possessed by Lillith for a time Grandpa Verro Taylor's grandfather was the Elemental of Fire before him Hank Jones Hank was the last elemental of Nature Category:Elemental